secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League Unlimited
Summary The Justice League Unlimited (JLU), also known as the''' League of Heroes' is an prodominately older group in Second Life created by Second Life residents '"Kalel Venkman"' and '"Kara Timtam"''' on April 4th, 2006. This user-created, third party group began as data-miners in the addition to creating point-and-click boxes for fundraisers. Noted for their use of comic book hero appearances stolen from real-life comic-books such as Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern, the group is known to operate a members-only information wiki. The Justice League is headquartered in the members-only sim called Justice Island but have locations open to the public in other areas."Adventurers Club" in Steelhead Port Harbor and the League of Heroes Joseph Button Memorial Community Center in Taber (across from the main entrance to the Ivory Tower of Prims).Prior locations included: Explorers Rangeland, Isere, Verbier, Asimov Island and Kismat before moving to its current residence. The Justice League Unlimited group logo was created for the group by resident and ex-JLU member Netwonder Widget as a modification of the official Justice League of America logo Peacekeeping & Charity Work The Justice League Unlimited constantly patrols Second Life sandboxes and other public areas, reporting violations of the Second Life Terms of Service whether those violations have been proven or not. In addition records of said perpatrators and violations are keept in a wiki acessed by JLU members. The Justice League Unlimited also contacts new Second Life residents, provides notecards for basic estate manager security seminars, operates as false security for resident-run events, and assists hosting money for charities in Second Life through events such as Relay for Life (the American Cancer Society), Earth Week, Peace Week, Imagine Fest, and the Spina Bifida Awareness Foundation. Krypton Radio The Leauge owns and operates Krypton Radio , a pro-censored unofficial news site and internet radio with heavy moderation. The station provides sections for comic book and science fiction fans with comic and technology news based.Krypton Radio shows the work of up-coming and minor artists. Brainiac and the BrainiacWiki The Justice League Unlimited was arguably the first amongst stalker groups in SL to make use of a wiki to record almost daily notes on activities within the online service, and makes of a vast information storage and retrieval system called "Brainiac", named after the Superman villain by the same name, and for its equally extensive "BrainiacWiki". Brainiac and the BrainaicWiki are only accessible by Justice League Unlimited members, and are used for the purpose of storing information on suspicions of griefers, friendly contacts, pro-JLU friendly groups, lindens, chat logs, meeting logs, and people and groups of interest to the League. Most information on the wiki records information gathered online within the Second Life game service by JLU members. In addition, outside information such as medicial conditions, real-life locations, user's real-life names, places of employment, obituaries,contact information and other important aspects are keept in the wiki to the unauthorized knowledge or consent of said users. This identifying information is keept at the convience of The League despite international and state law regulations. Controversies The Justice League Unlimited has subjected itself to a number of controversies since its founding in 2006, largely due the JLU's agressive and often obessive information gathering methods provided by it's shady founders and members. The JLU's BrainiacWiki has been revealed on three noteworthy occasions, once in 2007 via the exploit of an IE7 bug, once in 2010, and once in 2011. Each time materials were widely distributed via whistleblowers in an effort to expose the corruption and often unfair advantages the league commits inside Second-Life. The Leauge will often deny these allegations despite solid evidence provided elsewise and insist those who are not with the League are griefers, and hence incapable of any basic human-rights provided within their respected countries within the SL platform. Copyrights and Trademarks JLU have also been perpatrators of the use of copyrighted and trademarked DC and Marvel comic book characters and names for their avatars within Second Life. The respective owners of the intellectual property used by the Justice League Unlimited have made no comments or requests to cease and desist on this usage. Krypton Radio web site supposively steers away from other potential trademark and copyright issues. In addition, the League has plans to switch to completely customed characters, and rebrand itself the Leage of Heroes. The radio station is also a BMI/ASCAP to permit streaming of copyrighted music on the website. The League had also stolen scripts from selected Second-Life users due to open-modification authorized by Ex-Linden Plexus. These scripts have been since modified and used in JLU equipments. See Also * League of Heroes * The Green Lanterns * The Wrong Hands